Not A Prize to Be Won
by ladylillianrose
Summary: Happy in his marriage to Jane, Thor wishes Sif to have similar happiness. He decides to hold a tournament for Sif's hand, which does not go over well with Sif. Title taken from Aladdin, plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone!
1. Chapter 1

Sif was fuming. How dare Thor make such a decision for her!

A tournament was to be held, and the winner of it would receive her hand in marriage. As if she were a prize to be won! To sit idly by while she was fought over as though she were nothing more than a piece of meat.

She stormed through the doors of the library and threw herself into a chair next to Loki.

He continued to read his book not acknowledging her presence. Sif crossed her arms and sighed. Loki smirked and reached the bottom of his page before closing the book and turning to face her.

"What has you in such a state that you would seek out my company?"

Sif pursed her lips unsure why she had sought Loki's presence above her other companions.

"There is to be a tournament held to decide who will have the honor of my hand in marriage," Sif said seething.

Loki raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times, that had not been what he was expecting. "And who may I ask is the _genius_ behind such a plan?"

"Your idiot brother. Ever since he married Jane he has been relentless in his belief that if I were to marry that I too would be as happy as he. He's under the delusion that I am unhappy because I do not have love like he does."

"And are you unhappy?"

"No! I am content. Would someone I deemed worthy, desire to court me I would not decline. But I do not need a lover to be happy with my lot in life."

Loki frowned, "Have you explained such to Thor?"

Sif scoffed, "I've attempted it several times, but you know how stubborn he can be when he gets an idea in his head.

Loki smirked, all too familiar with his brother's inability to let things go.

"And he feels that by making it a tournament that it's an honor to me and my abilities." Sif sighed and stared into the fire unwilling to admit she was at a loss.

Loki ran his fingers along his lips, thinking of a possible solution to Sif's problem.

"Perhaps," Sif glanced at him, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Perhaps, you can convince Thor of your unwillingness by bending the rules."

Sif frowned, "How?"

"Simple. Instead of the men competing against one another, they must defeat you." Loki leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head with a pleased grin on his face.

Sif's gaped at him. It was such a simple plan, and yet it could solve all her problems. The only person to have bested her in a fight was Thor and he would not be competing of course.

"Loki that's genius!"

He smirked, "It is isn't it."

Sif rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Come, you must help me prepare. If I am to fight for my own hand I'll need to practice." She jerked him up from the chair and headed towards the training grounds, dragging him along.


	2. Chapter 2

Each day Sif trained with Loki, there could be no room for error if she was going to do this. Loki still managed to catch her off guard a few times, but he had always proved a challenge for her when sparring. Thor may have been the only one to actually beat her outright, but her bouts with Loki more often than not ended in a draw with their blades against the others throat neither willing to yield.

Sif was enjoying the rigorous training, it had been some time since she had been able to spar with someone without holding back. They were both able to use everything they had in their matches.

In return they both learned some of the others talents. Sif was learning to be more agile and was able to defend herself against certain of Loki's spells. While Loki became much more adept with his blades and hand-to-hand combat.

Sif could use her full strength and not have to worry about hurting him, while he was able to use his magic. Sif relished the challenge of avoiding his spells, and seeing through his illusions, it honed her abilities, preparing her to take on a variety of combatants.

He may have not been a conventional warrior with blades and shields, but what he lacked in brute strength he made up for in his cunning and agility. One second he'd be across the ring from her and the next he was behind her sweeping her legs out from under her.

By the last day before the tournament they were so well versed in the others style of fighting that they were able to predict their movements.

Sif pinned Loki to the ground, blade against his throat. "Do you yield?"

Loki chuckled, "Do I ever m'lady?" his blade pointed at her breastplate.

She grinned, "One day you will Silvertongue."

"Are you going to let me up?" he asked making a halfhearted attempt to move from underneath her.

As he moved Sif felt the muscles of his legs as the brushed against her's. She bite her lip as she felt a pulse of desire run through her. She jumped up as though burned, brushing the dirt from her hands, and looking anywhere but at him.

Loki frowned, "We should probably go get ready."

Sif looked at him puzzled.

"For the feast? In honor of such a glorious occasion," he grinned. "Had you forgotten?"

Sif laughed, happy to have something to take her mind off of her body's reaction.

"Rather I had hoped everyone else had," she jested.

"Now m'lady, the guest of honor can't be absent from her own feast," he teased, eyes twinkling.

"No if that were the case, we'd never see you at feasts," they both chuckled, as they headed to their respective rooms to change for the meal.

The feast was of course a large affair, with everyone in attendance. Thankfully Sif was seated at the far end of the table from Thor, she couldn't count on herself not to say something to give away her plan for tomorrow.

Instead she and Loki spent most of the meal smirking across the table at one another, both thrilled at how easy their deception was.

Eventually Sif escaped to the balcony breathing in the cool air and enjoying the quiet.. She felt Loki's presence before she saw him, their training making her more in tune to his presence.

"Enjoying your last night of freedom m'lady?" he teased.

Sif grinned, "You might say that."

He stood quietly beside her staring at the sky. They stood there for a while enjoying each others company.

"My lady," he said breaking the silence. "I wish you all the luck tomorrow," he lifted her hand to his lips.

She squeezed his hand tightly, "Thank you, for everything," she whispered. She smiled and he felt his breathe catch.

He nodded stiffly and quickly retreated from the balcony.

Sif watched him go, feeling a twinge of sadness as he left her alone. She shook her head, as if to shake the feelings from her mind and returned to her rooms for the night, she needed to rest as much as possible to be prepared for the morrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning arrived far too quickly for Sif. She dressed with care, making sure she kept her armor carefully hidden underneath the dress that had been specially made for the day.

She hurried to the arena, needing to arrive before they started. She pulled her handmaiden aside and told her to wait nearby with her shield and sword. The handmaiden was puzzled but did as she was asked, knowing better than to question Sif's actions.

Quite the crowd had turned out for the tournament. She smirked, "Good," the more people there were the more to understand what she wanted.

The competitors lined up facing the dais where Thor, Jane and Sif sat. She looked around for Loki, hoping to see him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Greetings competitors!" Thor boomed. "You all have the honor of fighting today for the Lady Sif's hand in marriage."

The crowd cheered, and a few of the competitors smirked at one another.

"The rules of this tournament are," Thor began, only to be interrupted by Sif.

"The rules are, the man who beats me shall have my hand!" Sif tore her dress off to reveal her armor, as her handmaiden brought forth her sword and shield.

Thor sputtered at the change of plans, until Jane placed her hand on his arm and nodded her approval to Sif.

Thor sighed as he looked between Sif and Jane, he nodded and gestured for Sif to go ahead before retaking his seat. He chuckled, he shouldn't be surprised, Sif never was one to follow orders.

The competitors were suddenly uneasy, a few fled from the ring in fear. Sif rolled her eyes, fighting other men to marry her was apparently not as terrifying as actually fighting her.

In the end only five competitors remained. Sif grinned, she could handle five, this would be easier than she thought.

The first two she dispatched with ease, their skills were almost laughable compared to most. They took their losses with good grace, giving her a nod of respect as they left the arena.

The third proved to be slightly more competent than his predecessors but she still came through the match unscathed.

The fourth gave her the longest of her fights, she had to admit he was a talented fighter. But in the end a foolish mistake on his part left her the victor.

Finally she was left with her last competitor. Unlike the others he wore a mask, keeping his face hidden.

"Afraid to face me?" she teased.

"I would not wish to distract you with my handsome looks, Lady Sif," he said inclining his head to her.

Sif chuckled, "Well I shall have to see for myself when I defeat you."

She heard him laugh, "We shall see then."

They fought long and hard, their styles very similar, Sif couldn't shake the feeling that she knew who he was, but was unable to put her finger on it. Her thoughts distracted her and she nearly fell for his feint but recovered herself quickly. As they fought it became less of a battle and more of a carefully choreographed dance, each move parried by the other.

The fight lasted longer than any of the previous, both of them sweating and gasping for breath as they circled each other. Their blades clashed and Sif got the upper hand, knocking his legs out from underneath him and pining him to the ground.

"Do you yield?" she asked breathlessly.

"For the first and only time, I yield to you m'lady," he whispered, lowering the blade he had pointed at her chest.

Sif gasped as she realized who her competitor was. She pulled off his mask, "Loki?" She was stunned. Why had he entered the competition? He knew what she wanted, or at least what she thought she wanted.

"I yield, to the Lady Sif," he shouted to Thor.

Sif scrambled up, unsure of what Loki was doing. He stood next to her and held her hand up as a sign of victory.

"Therefore dear brother, as she is the victor she has won her right to decide who and when she shall marry." Loki smiled at her, and she smiled back. They had done it! Their plan had worked.

Thor looked at the crowd and laughed, "It would seem so. I apologize Lady Sif, I should have known you would take matters into your own hands. Very well you have proven your point. I will not meddle in your romantic affairs anymore."

Sif bowed in acknowledgment, "And for that I am eternally grateful," she said with a smirk.

She turned to Loki and flung her arms around his neck. "We did it! It's all thanks to you!" she shouted with glee.

Loki shook his head, "I merely supplied the idea Sif, you proved yourself worthy of whatever you choose." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it, as he had done the night before, and left the arena.

Sif longed to call out to him or follow him, but she was swept up in a crowd of her friends and fellow warriors, wanting to celebrate her victory. She watched as he faded from her view, the twinge of sadness from the night before increasing ten fold.

She swallowed the hurt and headed back with the revelers to the palace for the celebratory feast.


	4. Chapter 4

The feast was loud and crowded, everyone eager to celebrate Sif's victory and to rib Thor for his plans being thwarted. He took it good-naturedly of course, admitting the foolishness of such a plan, and commenting on how fortunate Sif was that she had Loki to help her.

"Speaking of, where has my brother disappeared to?" Thor asked.

Sif had a good idea of where he was hiding out, she excused herself, saying she needed to get some air, and headed out to the balcony again.

Loki was standing there, his back to her. She crept up behind him, and wrapped her arm around his neck as though it were her blade.

"Tsk, tsk. You should never leave your back unguarded."

"Hello Sif," he said quietly.

She moved in front of him, lowering her arm and smiling.

He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Loki, tell me what's wrong," she placed her hands on his arms.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You cannot fool me Silvertongue. Something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, go back to your celebration," he waved her off and turned his back to her again.

"It's our celebration, without you I wouldn't have figured out a way around Thor's stupid tournament. I'd be stuck married to whoever won!"

He clenched his fists as she said that. Interesting, he seemed more against the idea of her being forced to marry than she had been.

"Loki," she said quietly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me," he turned to face her. "Why did you yield to me?"

He sighed, "If I hadn't yielded to you, we would have ended in a draw as we always do. And then because you hadn't beaten me outright..."

"I'd have to marry you," she nodded understanding.

"Exactly," he smiled sadly. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Oh," Sif removed her hand from Loki's arm. "I see. I'll leave you alone then."

She turned to go when she felt his hand pull her back.

"You foolish woman," he said affectionately.

Sif frowned at him, "What do you..." She was cut off as his lips pressed against her's. He pulled her closer, holding her as though he feared she'd run.

Sif pulled back breathless, staring at him.

"I didn't want you to be forced to be with me. I want you of your own choosing. Not because of some stupid tournament," he growled.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" he looked into her eyes, shocked.

She grinned, "Yes." She felt his lips against her's again as he pressed her against the railing, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Though I will warn you," she gasped.

He stopped his attentions and looked at her questioningly.

"You will find yourself yielding to me again, before the night is through," her voice full of desire and promise.

Loki smirked, "We shall see who yields to who m'lady." And with that they disappeared from the balcony.

"You were correct as usual," Thor's voice rumbled from the entrance to the balcony.

"They just needed a push in the right direction," Jane said with a smile.

"You are quite cunning indeed my dear," he said kissing her on the cheek. "Only next time you make such a scheme, try not to endanger my livelihood by provoking the wrath of Sif."

Jane chuckled, "I shall endeavor to remember that in the future."


End file.
